Sleeping Beauty, Tratie form
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Katie was born with a curse and when she turns 16 she goes back to her kingdom and her curse comes true, the day before she left she met a handsome man, she didn't learn his name, but she fell in love, then her curse hits.
1. The beginning

**Katie**

I was told by my three mothers that when I was born, I was given a curse, they never told me what but they always told me stories about my father and mother, they were great people and loved me, but because of this curse I had to live with them, right now I'm fifteen turning 16 soon, tomorrow in fact, right now one of my fairymothers, Piper, (Who wasn't much older than me, none of them were, but since they were very talented, they could take care of me while being 5 or something, they were now 22 or 23, but Piper sent me out to get berries for my birthday, on my way out, I saw some birds playing around, I smiled kindly at them, and took of my red hooded cape, an owl came up and they formed a human figure, I smiled again and put it on them, it floated like a human, I started singing.

When somebody loved me,

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together lives within my heart

And when he was sad,

I was there to dry his tears

And when he was happy,

So was I

When he loved me

Through the summer and the fall

We had each other, that was all

Just he and I together,

Like it was meant to be

And when he was lonely,

I was there to comfort him

And I knew that he loved me

So the years went by

I stayed the same

But he began to drift away

I was left alone

Still I waited for the day

When he'd say I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten,

I'd never thought he'd look my way

And he smiled at me and held me just like he used to do

Like he loved me

When he loved me

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together lives within my heart

When he loved me

I danced as I sang, I heard Thalia, one of my fairy mothers, sing this and made me think about love and how I want it, I didn't realize that a man was dancing next to me, until I stopped,

"You have a beautiful voice, my dear" he said, I looked at him, he had curly brown hair and light blue eyes, he was well dressed and looked handsome.

"Thank you" I told him as he looked in my grass green eyes, I looked in his, ever since I was little, I dreamed of love, like Piper had Jason, or Annabeth had Percy, Thalia had no one, but she did let a tear drop about a boy sometimes, I wanted to ask, but instead I ended up comforting her, they told me I was a kind soul and when I was little, gifted with beauty, but I never got that, I had straight almond brown hair and grass green eyes, I looked apart of nature, I also had an even tan from working in the sun all day on my garden, I was so lost in his beautiful eyes, that I didn't even notice that he was looking me up and down, I felt uncomfortable.

"Let's see, I'd say you're about 16? Am I right?" he said, I nodded, "well, I'm 17, anyway, I have to be going, I'm sorry" he told me,

"I have to be going too, it was nice meeting you, you're a very kind man, I hope to see you again" I told him and went back to the small home we had, when I got there my mothers were arguing about my dress color.

"It should be electric blue!" I heard Thalia's voice say, someone else snorted, probably Piper, she always does that.

"No, grey!" Annabeth insisted.

"How about we make it grey and electric blue, is that fine?" Piper said in a firm, calm, soothing voice. I walked in the room and gave Piper the berries I had, she looked at me weird, but before she said anything, Annabeth beat her.

"Why did it take you so long to find berries my dear?"

"I got lost in my thoughts, Annabeth" I told her in a quiet voice.

"Well, in that case, what color?" Thalia asked me, I grinned.

"I like the grass green" I told her, she sighed, they got to work and while doing so, dicided to tell me a story about a princess who was cursed.

"Katie, I think we should tell you, that girl who's cursed is you, I don't think you need to know what the curse is but, we should bring you to the castle, come, get dressed first" Annabeth told me. I got on my dress, it matched my eyes, it had off the shoulder sleeves, the waist fit perfectly around my stomach, it went to my knees, as we walked we talked, Piper complained about her mother, Thalia did the same about her dad, and Annabeth shared her ideas about buildings she wants to design, I blurred them out and thought of the man I met, he was so kind and such a gentlemen, I didn't get his name! oh no! Ugh! Stupid!

"Katie! We're here" Piper told me, I looked around and saw the kingdom, it was beautiful, the castle was in the distance and the town was around it, a bunch of smaller cozy looking houses then a huge castle, I laughed.

"Nice, Kate, nice" Thalia grinned, I admired how she was named after Thalia, one of the goddesses of music and the goddess of comedy, she fit her name so well, it was ironic.

"Come on Katie, Percy and Jason are waiting to escort us" Annabeth said her boyfriends name in a dreamy voice, I rolled my eyes, it wasn't fair she got love and I didn't get a name!

"Piper!" a latino looking boy who looked like an elf ran up to Piper, she grinned and hugged him, I wondered if this was Jason, I've never seen him or Percy, but only heard about them.

"Katie, this is Leo, my bestest friend! Oh my, it's been years repair boy!" she grinned and kissed his cheek, he grinned back and then took her hand and Annabeths', as he dragged us along I saw many people stare at us, none of them the man I met, I didn't think I could fall in love so fast, but his eyes seemed at home to me, like my lips belonged on his lips, like my head belonged in his chest, like I belonged to him like Piper did to Jason, it seemed so right.

"Annie! Thals! Pipes!" a mans voice called, I turned to find a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar running down his face, Thalia frowned, Annabeth and Piper did too, he ran to them and tackled Annabeth in a hug then Piper, he then kissed Thalia, she was so shocked, she punched him in the face, Leo and I burst out laughing, we then looked at each other and pointed then laughed harder, we both then fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" he asked, his mouth was bleeding, I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt.

"Hurting me, I know we're friends now but still, I'm angry, Piper and Annabeth forgive you too, I think? Right?" she asked them, they nodded, then smiled a bit.

"Yes, Luke, we forgive you, if Thalia does" Piper said, Thalia nodded and Annabeth gave Luke a hug. Piper smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, Luke, this is Katie or better known as the cursed princess" Thalia said, Luke grinned, then fake bowed and crushed me in a hug, I laughed and hugged him back.

"I've been here ten minutes and have more friends than ever" I laughed, he grinned, then I felt a hug tackle me from behind.

"I've heard so much about you, I'm so happy to finally meat my half sister!" a girls voice said, I grinned and turned around, I met a girl who looked similar to me, she had dark brown hair almost black, and mud brown eyes, she also had light freckles, she was maybe a year or two younger than me, at least it looked like that.

"Hi! Who are you?" I asked her, she laughed and her brown eyes twinkled.

"I'm Miranda, we've got the same mother, your dad is the king, blood line, he died not long after you were born and our mom met my father and had me, they never married before he had to go away, anyway, I'm so happy to met you, you'll love the man your betroved to, he's so sweet!" Miranda told me, I frowned.

"I don't think it'll work…" I told her, I looked at my mothers and new friends talking and laughing, I turned back to her, "they don't know but, I've met someone, only for a few minutes, but I think I'm in love, you know Love at first sight, I think that happened with me and him, I saw it in his eyes, Miranda I already love someone"

**The song's from Toy story, sadly I don't know who sang it, but I love it, it's explaining what happened between Thalia and Luke, kinda, and I fixed it a bit, for this story,**

**JasperAndPercabeth**


	2. Katie falls into a dreamless sleep

**Katie**

"Katie, I'm sorry, I didn't know, but your going to have to marry Prince Travis… I'm sorry, if it's anything, I have to marry his younger brother, Connor, I don't know him or anything, not allowed to met him or something, but I would like to met my future husband…" Miranda said, I looked at my feet, this couldn't happen, I don't want to marry that man, I want to live free for a moment then find my own way and maybe find him on my way.

"Thank you for the information, Miranda, I guess you'll come with us, looks like everyone else is… thank you for being a great little sister!" I told her, in a sad voice, I walked over to everyone else, we walked along and on the way we met a girl with black hair and blue eyes, she was very pretty, she was Pipers sister, we met her boyfriend Charlie, her name was Silena, and they joined us, walking forward.

"Jason!" Piper yelled, at the same time Annabeth yelled 'Percy!', then she hopped on a golden blonde boys back, he turned around and he had electric blue eyes like Thalia, and a scar above his lip, it was small, but kind looking. Annabeth kissed a man with black hair and sea green eyes, he was slightly taller than Jason and he smiled at Annabeth then returned her kiss, Percy.

We were introduced and we then walked to the castle that was near us now, when we got to the grounds, two knights looked at us, Miranda and my mothers came forward, the knights nodded and let us through, I smiled kindly at them as we walked by.

"Princess Miranda, Katie" a man said and nodded as we walked into the castle.

"Miranda?"

"Hmmm" she responded to me.

"Can I visit that room?" I asked her, she nodded, I went in the room, it was glowing near a spinning wheel, it was beautiful, I always wanted one, but my mothers disagreed on it, I went to it, I looked at its beauty, I stretched my thin finger to it.

"Katie! No!" Piper yelled, but I was already in the motion, my finger hit it and it started bleeding, I instantly fell to the floor, I went into complete blackness, nothing was there, just black, this was my curse, if I pricked my finger on a spinning wheel then I would, die?

**Piper**

"Katie! No!" I yelled but she touched it and feel to the floor, already in dreamless sleep, when she was born, when she was born I gifted her with Beauty, Annabeth gave her Kindness and Strength, before Thalia could gift Katie, a wicked fairy named Gaea gave her a curse, on her 16th birthday, she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die, after she left, Thalia used her gift to lessen the curse into a deep sleep, she could only be awoken by true loves kiss.

"Luke! Leo!" I yelled, everyone rushed in, they gasped at her form on the ground, still in her beautiful dress, looked dead, a tear dropped from Annabeth's face and I burst into tears along with her other guardians who cared for her, for so many years, my head went to Jason and Leo I cried into their chests, bawling as hard as Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia was holding Jason's hand while Luke was hugging her, Annabeth was by Katie her head in her hands and crying over her useless form, Percy walked over to her and put a arm around her, he looked up at us,

"True Loves kiss will awake her? Well if true love finds you, we put her somewhere no one will be able to find her, except her true love, any ideas where?" Percy asked us, Miranda looked up from her sleeping sister.

"How about in the forest by your guys home, no one but us knows, not even the queen, where she picked those berries"

"How did you know about that?" Thalia moaned to her.

"She told me about yesterday, we could set up a small area with a bed for her" Miranda suggested, we nodded, we would be able to keep an eye on her, it was a good idea.

"Yes, perfect, not many people like to go to the forest, Jason and I can go live with you, if you want" Percy suggested, Annabeth and me broke into grins, I turned to my boyfriend and kissed him full on the lips.

"Perfect" ii said, grinning at him, he smiled back, his cute little scar from when he tried eating a pair of scissors **Had to change it** almost disappears when he smiles.

"I could too" Luke suggested, looking at Thalia, she smiled a bit, that ment a yes and he knew that too.

"Leo and I will too" Miranda suggested, I think they had a quiet conversation with him while we were talking, he nodded.

"Silena and I will, I don't mind, I could build us cabins, it'd be great!" Charlie informed us.

"Well, pack, we'll get Katie, everyone knows the curse, they'll assume I came true and probably won't follow, I hope, I don't want anyone but us to know where she is, also her true love" Piper said.

Silena and Beckendorf went to their house they shared, Leo went to his, Luke to his, Miranda just went to her room in the castle, while Percy and Jason went to their houses that were next to each other, we went to the queen.

"Queen Demeter, Katie has come back, but she found a spinning wheel…" Annabeth informed the queen as we walked in, Queen Demeter frowned.

"My poor daughter… do you know where to take her?" she asked us, I nodded.

"Yes, we've found the place" I told her, she nodded and dismissed us, we walked back to where we kept her, she was laying peacefully on a bed.

"We've finished packing!" we heard a voice say with many footsteps behind them, the voice belonged to Leo as he walked in with Miranda, Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke. Big bags were packed, mostly from Silena. A few minutes later Percy and Jason walked in, Leo threw Katie over his shoulder and we walked out, it took a while to get to the forest, Leo never complained, I even joked about it a few times,

"Leo, are you not complaining because this is the closest to a girl you've ever been?" I mocked him, he stuck out his tounge.

"No, remember those few days in Aphrodite's, your mothers, kingdom?" he asked me, very loudly, we now had Jason's attention, he turned around.

"WHAT!? LEO I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled, fury in his voice, even if they were best friends, they still had fights.

"Man, I was kidding, nothing happened, besides-"

"SHUT UP LEO!" I screamed at him.

"What happened?" Jason asked, angry about what it was.

"Piper kis-"

"LEO IF YOU TELL HIM, I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY THEN MAKE SURE YOU NEVER DIE SO YOU CAN LIVE THROUGH THE PAIN!" I screamed at him, he paled, he knew what I was capable of.

"Piperkissedarandomguy" he said very fast, I bitch slapped him.

"Piper!" Jason turned to me, hurt.

"It was an accendent, okay! I was running, I had my head the other way, and I ran into this guy with black hair and light blue eyes, our lips accendently met, nothing more, I apologized, he did the same, we walked on like nothing happened, because nothing did!" I told him, then went up to my boyfriend, waking right next to him now, he ignored me, then I hopped up on him, my face facing his, then I kissed him.

"Hated it, he was a bad kisser" I whispered in his ear as he walked with me on him, I could feel him smile at that, then he put his arms around me, I still had my legs around his waist, I kissed his nose then hopped down and walked next to him, my hand in his. A boy then appeared next to us, he was about our age maybe, he just appeared, Leo jumped back, Thalia and Percy came up to him and gave him a hug, Luke frowned that Thalia did, she then noggied his head, they looked alike, all of them, Percy and Thalia were cousins, not to mention Jason too, Jason then gave him a man hug. The guy had black hair, like Percy and Thalia, but black eyes.

"Nico!" I yelled and gave him a crushing hug, Leo rebalanced Katie on his back, Nico stared at him.

"Leo, I know you don't get girls but did you have to kidnap one?" Nico said, with a slight smile, everyone burst out laughing, Leo stuck out his tongue again.

"Not what your sister said last night, bro" Leo said while still adjusting Katie on his other shoulder.

"Not cool, man, not cool" Nico said, then walked with us, he probably knew what was going on, he knew everything, even everyones deepest darkest secrets, he knew them.

"So, Beck, I think my cabin should have everything as black!" Nico said, he was from the Hades kingdom, in fact that was his dad, and that's where the funeral burials are, everyday it's dark and gloomy, he grew up that way, all in the dark, I would've hated it, after all of it they moved to Demeters kingdom, everyone did, it was the only normal one, it was sunny everyday and perfect temperature, there were lots of fruit, vegetables, grains, ect.

"Sure, I know how to make everyones, Piper and Jason I've got your layed out, same with Percy and Annabeth's, Katie's when she wakes up, Miranda's, Leo's, Silena and mines, Oh! Thalia and Luke do you want to share a cabin?" he asked the two, who were walking next to each other, they shrugged.

"Take that as 'Yes! Of course!' so I guess I'll lay out yours Nico" he said, Nico nodded, we finally got there, Beck got started right away, taking Leo with him, they were fast, by the end of the day they had Jason and mine, Miranda's, Thalia and Luke, and Leo's done, the others made camp in Miranda's while she slept in an extra bed in Leo's cabin. Our room's ceiling was the sky, it was showing the night sky with all the stars, my favorite was the huntress, she was a friend, before we used magic to put her in the sky as a constellation, the walls were like windows but there weren't any, it showed what was around us, the floor was a cloud, it was beautiful, our bed was electric blue and purple, Beck knew I hated pink, my favorite color was purple, it was a queen size, the bathroom was light purple and it had marble floors, the shower was huge, it had glass around it, it was in the middle of the room, there was no lock, but there was one on our front and backdoor, it had a mirror as one of the walls and there were double sinks, and a plain toilet, I don't know where they got supplies, maybe Leo's tool belt, the things like magic, it's weird.

"Piper! Come here!" Jason called, he was on the balcony outside, it had small lights all around, like Christmas lights, it overlooked the forest, it was high up, since we claimed steps to get here, I wasn't shocked, I saw Percy and Annabeth walking around, Miranda sitting on the roof of Leo's cabin while he was still building, there were candles everywhere, Beckendorf was building with Leo, while Silena was climbing up to sit next to Miranda, Luke and Thalia were kissing, and I didn't see Nico, probably getting food for us, he was a master thief, being able to hide in the shadows, last I saw him he had a few bags, he would stock up on food, I looked back at Jason, he was looking around too, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he did the same around my waist, we'd known each other since birth, pretty much, our parents made us betroved, I didn't mind, I was in love with him, he was the same with me, at least that's what he told me, I believed him.

"I hope he comes soon, she's a great person and deserves her love with her, just like me" I said, we were both leaning closer. I filled the gap between us. This was going to be fun, as long as we were here.


	3. Whoa, Whoa, What?

**Piper**

3 years later…

Jason proposed that night and of course I said yes! Our wedding was small, only with the people at what we called 'Camp half-blood' because half of all of our families are royals, we're happily married now, we want to wait to have children, just to enjoy us for a while, but we do want kids, Thalia and Luke are dating, Percy and Annabeth eloped without anyone knowing, about 1 ½ years before we got married, I was so shocked that Jason had to fling me over his back to move me, Thalia was worse, Luke did everything he could, he kissed her, tickled her, made jokes, then finally had to lightly slap her, she then grabbed his hand and broke his wrist. Today, I woke up and went to the cabin where a friend who wasn't royal at all lived, she could predict the future and Annabeth and Percy were great friends with her, since no one was up, not even Jason, for the first time in three years, I was the first one awake, I walked to hers, it was a fiery red on the inside, they were all camo on the outside so it could blind in that way no one would wander in, we were about 3 miles away from the small bed were Katie layed, Rachel was at a mirror putting on one of her earings, she saw me in the mirror and smiled.

"Red, I was wondering, if you could make a prediction on Katie, it's been three years…" I said, she smiled. After a few years, more children of the royals came to us, a few new campers are with us, Reyna daughter of Bellona she was dating Leo, Hazel daughter of Hades one of Nico's sisters, Frank son of Ares he was dating Hazel, Will son of Apollo, Clarisse daughter of Ares, Lacey my sister, Lou daughter of Hecate, Chris son of Hermes he was dating Clarisse and his siblings were betrothed to Katie and Miranda so he would talk to her about him, she seemed interested in him, and Nyssa Leo's sister.

"I'm sorry, I can't say anything, Katie made sure of it" she said putting on her other earring.

"You talked to her?"

"Of course! She's in my dreams sometimes, from the future, she showed me what happened and told me not to say anything, but that she does wake up and something about Miranda knowing something…" Rachel said.

"Ugh! I tried her but she just gets all dark and gloomy when I talk about her sister!" I said angry at the world for taking away the girl I took care of almost my whole life. I stormed out and went to the mess hall, no one was there, I went to the cabin and saw nothing I wanted, so I went to the fridge and grabbed strawberries and grapes, also some orange juice. I ate, I felt a hand on my back, Miranda's hand.

"I know too much, she had to tell someone and she choice me, I wish she didn't it gives me too much power" she explained, I sighed.

"But, Miranda, you've got to help her, she's been gone three years!" I yelled, the newer campers didn't know about her, they never left here, except to get food and supplies.

"She wants him to find her on his own, she knows who her love is, she never got his name but she knows him, that's why I chose where she is, that's where she met him, Piper, he will find her" Miranda knew he would, I could hear it in her voice, I smiled.

"I hope so…" I said as Clarisse, Chris, Nyssa, and Will walked in.

**Travis**

I walked back to the forest where I met the girl three years ago, I wasn't able to come back, I was so busy, I was walking quietly, there was the clearing where I heard her singing, this time there was no one here and a small light at the northern side of it, I went to it, my blue eyes searched around, there was a trail, I followed, the light got bigger, then there was a doorway, I walked in, sword out, there was a small room, it had nothing in it besides a bed with a body on it, and the body was of the girl I met, she looked taller, there was dust on her, as if she hadn't moved, there was a sign above her.

_If your reading this,_

_She has a curse, on her 16__th__ birthday, she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel_

_It made her go in to a deep sleep,_

_You are her love,_

_Only he would be able to find this spot,_

_He would be drawn to her_

_To awaken her,_

_Kiss your love,_

_I have to stop this now,_

_I'm the only one who she told about you,_

_Go to the camp 3 miles west of here, _

_With her,_

_Awaken the cursed one,_

_~Her sister Miranda_

Miranda, I've heard that name before, it's on the tip of my tongue, damn it! I can't remember!

I looked down at the sleeping girl, she had almond brown hair and I remember those beautiful grass green eyes, her head was supported, she was thin, but not too, it was perfect, this was the woman I feel in love with, who I never told my father about, her beautiful light pink lips, I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers.

**Katie**

I felt lips against my chap pink ones, my eyes popped open and there was a man above me, he had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, the man from the one day.

"You!" I said.

**Travis**

"You!" she said, then she started slowly disappearing.

"My names Travis! Before you leav-" I was cut off by her finally gone, I screamed, I finally got to her and just lost her again.

"She would've loved you" a girl's voice said, I jumped, then slowly turned around, there was a girl with brown hair curly like mine, her eyes were brown, like tree bark or mud.

"She told only me about you before her curse hit" she said walking next to me, her face was sad, I remembered her now, up close I almost forgot her.

"Miranda?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Hello Travis, it's been a while, I didn't know she was your true love… it's perfect, she's not dead, I don't think" Miranda told me.

"Indead, I have taken her, she's in my castle" a woman's voice boomed around the room, Miranda growled.

"Gaea, last time we defeated you, we have twice as many half-bloods now, we'll beat you again!" She shouted.

"Well let's see…" Gaea's voice left the room, I turned to Miranda walking out the room.

"How's Connor?" she said, I shrugged, he had been on business in the Zeus kingdom for the past year.

"Mmmk" she told me. "I'm going to take you to our camp, you may stay, and train to go and get her back" she informed me, like she read my mind.

"Your cabin will be with hers, we knew you'd come one day, so we made it part her and part you, it'll adjust to your likings, be careful around some of the others, they tend to hate newbies" She said, we walked until we reached a place with cabins that were camo.

"Yours is the one by that white pine tree Thalia claimed it, so you can't claim it" she told me, I walked inside, there was one bed and a bathroom, there were plants in a few places, it showed the outside of the cabin, my surroundings, just not inside other cabins, they seemed to be invisible to the walls, the ground was patted down dirt, if you stepped on it, your feet wouldn't get dirty, the ceiling was the the sunset with the sun setting above me.

"It's ne of my favorites, she would've loved it!" Miranda exclaimed, then sat on the ground and grew a plant in the middle of the ground, I sat down next to her, the rulers of the kingdom were immortal and all fairies, so we inherited part of their magic, I looked close at her plant, it was a rose, a dark red one.

"I've always wanted to meet my future husband, you know, know what he's like" Miranda said, her finger was playing with a petal of the rose, she plucked it out of the ground, then used her sharp nail to cut the roots off, she then put it in a glass vase by the bed she sat down next to me.

"Miranda, he's in love… with a woman, in the Zeus kingdom…" I said in a small voice, she started crying. I put an arm around her.

"Katie…" she said, I wore a confused look.

"Katie's her name"

"Oh, like the princess?" I asked her, I was betrothed to princess Katie, I never met her, Miranda had a small smile on her face, like she knew something I didn't.

"Exactly" she told me.

"Miranda?" a voice came from behind the door, I looked around the outdoors, it was now dark, the ceiling showed the stars in the night sky. A girls head came through the doorway, she was pretty, but not like Katie, she had chocolate hair and eyes that changed color, they were grass green, like Katie, I became sad, I could tell they saw that.

"Hi! I'm Piper!" she said, a mans' head came above hers, he had short blonde hair, electric blue eyes, he had a small scar above his lip.

"Travis" I said sadly, the man and Piper came through the door, he was half a head taller than her.

"Jason" he said, I stared at him for a few moments, then stood up, I was a few inches taller than him.

"I should get some fresh air" I said, they nodded and I left the cabin. I walked back to where Katie's body was, then kneeled down on my knees and put my head on the bed.

"Why'd you take her?" I asked.

"Because, you love me" a shimmering Katie sat on the bed next to me.

**Thanks to my reviewers, AmianNatan4ever, Jasmine di Angelo, and SwiftieClaire**

**also the people who follow this story and favorite it, Love ya!**

**~JasperAndPercabeth**


	4. New characters (note)

So for my story, Sleeping Beauty, Tratie form, I need some more characters, so they can be children of the big three or Artemis or Hera or something, I don't mind, if you have more than one, I'm fine with that

Name:  
Age:  
Hair color:  
Eye color:  
Godly parent:  
Personality:  
Relationship or none:  
Background story:  
Powers:  
Skin tone (deep tan, pale, African American, ect.):  
Anything else?:


	5. Big News!

**Travis**

"Katie?" I asked, her image smiled.

"Yeah, Travis, she wants us apart, Miranda knows more than the girls at the beauty parlors, it's not good for her, but tell her that she's going to find the perfect guy, I've seen it, Rachel too, I can't stay long" she explained to me, I wished I could see her green eyes, but her image was a ghostly white.

"Why?" I complained. She smirked at me.

"My magic is growing weak, she's keeping me in a tower, in the deep forest end, the southern, we always come in the east end, so go south, there should be a huge castle" She explained to me, her image was flickering and she looked tired.

"Katie, you should go, I love you" I told her.

"I love you too, Travis" she told me and her shimmering body disappeared, I sighed, I grabbed my sword and went back to camp.

"Ugh! Move!" a heard a girls rough voice tell me, I turned and saw a girl with dark brown eyes and lighter brown hair, she was holding hands with a hispanic dude.

"Sorry, where's Miranda?" I asked her, she pointed to a cabin across from Katie and mine's, I ran into it, Miranda was growing plants then putting a lighter to them. I ran to her, the walls showed the view of her kingdom. The floor was lush grass, I sat down next to her.

"Katie just shimmered next to me and told me a few things" I told her, she made a long rose, she plucked it then burned it slowly from the root.

"She told me where she is" I told her, she stopped burning the rose then plucked the petals off violently, damn, thought I got her.

"She also told me that love will find a way for you" I told her, she looked at me, I jumped up, her eyes were almost white, they were light blue, I didn't know how she did that.

"It's not that, I feel like killing Connor, I dreamed of meeting him, but now…" she told me. "I'll come with you, like Katie said, I'll find love, maybe I'll find a guy on the way, at least I hope…" she said as she grew a rose then got up, I got up with her and she grabbed four daggers, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can fight with each finger, like this" she answered. She put each in two fingers per hand, she twirled them around her fingers somehow and moved her hands toward my face, on her right hand she used her daggers to take out my sword and pointed that at the back of my neck while the other two in her hands were at either side of my neck and she pointed the other two at the front of my neck, so if my head moved anywhere, I would be dead, she took down the daggers and swords.

"I can also use my feet, they're usually toe rings on my feet, two of them anyway and the other two are normal rings, nothing special looking, so no one will steal it" she told me, I was impressed, she turned them back and put the ones in my left hand on two of her toes and the others on her fingers, she then tossed me my sword and we went to Jason and Pipers cabin, inside there were two other people with them, a blonde girl with grey eyes and a guy with black hair and sea-green eyes, they stopped and looked at me.

"We're going to get Katie, I found where she was, by the way I'm Travis" I told them, they nodded.

"Annabeth" the blonde said.

"Percy, her husband" the guy with black hair said as he wrapped an arm around Annabeth.

"Don't worry, Annabeth your very beautiful, but I'm in love with Katie, Percy, no need" I patted him on the back, he seemed to relax.

"Well, we should be off, Katie must be hungry **(I always think about the most random things while writing, the small important things, I don't even know how they would feed her…)**" Miranda said, we all laughed, we said our goodbyes and left to go south.

When we got there Miranda hadn't found her guy, she was sad about that, and we were standing in front of the thing in awe, it was bigger than any of the castles we had. I finally walked to the doors, they were open, it was an old castle, I went up the stairs and heard Miranda behind me, slowly and quietly we both walked up, then a roar made us go faster up, since it came from up there, when we entered there was a huge dragon in front of us, Miranda got out two of her daggers and I got out my sword, I ran to the back of the ugly dark brown beast and Miranda had the front, it shot out fire at her, she dodged and I hoped on its tail, then ran up to it's head, it knocked me off.

"Travis!" Miranda yelled, while running around it, "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I yelled back, I got up and my head hurt, it felt like someone had just given me a concussion and I could feel it, I was fine though. I charged back in, he turned in my direction, Miranda appeared next to me, it opened its mouth, we had no where to go, it blocked our exits, I closed my eyes and took Mirandas wrist, we were both way to tired to use our magic we had. Then the dragon stopped, it had pure shock on its face, when I opened my eyes, and it feel to the left side of where we were, behind it was a frame of a person.

"I have been waiting forever to do that!" they explained, it was a girls voice, as we got closer we saw it was a few people, one had dark hair and black eyes, it was the girl who spoke, next was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, then a guy with dark brown hair, almost black, and pale blue eyes, then a boy again with brown hair and blue eyes, he looked like me, Connor!

"Conner?" I asked, I hadn't seen him in a year, Miranda went straight up to him and punched him in the face so hard that we heard his jaw crack and he fell to the floor, behind him were more people, a boy who looked like the blonde girl, just a little older, next to him, a blonde boy with grey eyes, like Annabeth, then a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes, she looked a little like the guy with pale blue eyes, she looked younger than the rest, then a pretty girl with almond brown hair and grass green eyes, once I saw her, I ran forward, into her, picked her up and hugged her and thought,_ Finally in my arms!_ I then looked her in the eye.

"I hate it when you leave us!" I said, she grinned and kissed me, I heard someone cough behind us, I turned and the pale blue eyed boy did that, him and the small blonde girl were grinning, Katie smiled kindly, I just put her down and Miranda came in to hug her.

"Missed my sister!" she exclaimed, I wasn't surprised. they were a lot alike. But now, I was allowed to marry her instead of thinking she was a peasent girl.

"This is Reyna" she pointed to the girl who had those black eyes, she came up to us and smiled, **(Yeah, changed her a bit so she's smiling a lot more now)** she took my hand. "Bellona's her mother, the queen, like everyone else here, when Gaea took us, we had no weapons, then Miranda left one of her daggers and Reyna got to it, we used magic so we didn't have to eat, since she never gave us food, anyway, this is Kayla, Will's sister" she pointed to the older blonde hair girl, she was Apollo's daughter.

"Mitchell, son of Aphrodite" pale blue eyed boy.

"We all know Connor" Katie waved her hand over Conner.

"Austin, son of Apollo" blonde hair blue eyed boy.

"Malcolm son of Athena" she said to the boy who looked like Annabeth.

"This is Lacey, daughter of Aphrodite" she was about Nico's age, and she was the smaller blonde haired girl.

"Hey, I'm Travis, Hermes son and this is Miranda, daughter of Demeter, and Katie's sister" I told them. Miranda gave a small wave.

"We should get you guys to our camp, it's for people like us, who have royal parents, you know who don't care about us, so do you want to come with us, we have clothes, since you guys have… dirty worn out ones, we also have food and we train all day, also go to the lake and all of this fun stuff" Miranda explained, a few nodded, others smiled, we walked back to camp, Katie right next to me, while the others behind us, Miranda was playing with her knives and talking to Mitchell, they seemed to be getting closer, Connor was just glaring at them, appearntly he really liked Miranda. Reyna was staring around. Austin was talking to his sister. Lacey was bouncing around and Malcolm was trying to make her stop.

"We're back!" Miranda yelled as Clarisse and Chris (Miranda told me everyones names as we were going to the castle) were walking around. Percy and Annabeth were probably at the lake. Piper and Jason were using his magic to fly around. Will was helping Nyssa and Leo with their work, he was pretty good at building things. Lou was running around, her light purple hair was a little darker, now a light lavender, her dark purple eyes looking at Nico who was chasing her down, his finger was missing.

"Great! Finally took you long-" Thalia said walking to us with Luke, then stopped when she saw us, first she hugged the crap out of Katie, then stared at everyone else.

"So you found people on the way?" Luke asked, I nodded, smiling, they grinned together and went to every single one with a hug.

"We love new family members!" Thalia yelled as Luke jumped on them, I stared at Thalia, according to Miranda, she would've done the same, she met my eyes and understood what I was thinking.

"So Luke and I have to tell you something" she said to us, Luke came to her side, hugging her lightly, so it wasn't tight on her.

"You guys, Thalia's three months pregnant!" Luke said, so happy I could feel it radiate off him, it was a strong force.


	6. Welcome to camp half-blood!

**Katie**

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" I screamed, running around until Travis came and picked me up, bridal style, and brought me back to Thalia and Luke who were laughing at me, I couldn't help it, gone three years and apparently Jason and Piper got married and so did Annabeth and Percy, and also Thalia and Luke are getting married. **(I'd like to say that I'm Thaluke and Thalico)**

"I'm sorry, but I'm _so _happy!" I exclaimed, Travis smiled and put me down, he then took my hand, I smiled up at him. Reyna came forward.

"May we explore, while waiting for Beckendorf and Leo to do our cabins?" she asked. Luke nodded. Reyna went to the area where you eat, after years in there, she was only bones, so was everyone else, so I let go of Travis's hand and ran to the dining area, I saw Reyna eating soup that had, carrots, celery, chicken, noddles, and, of course, broth. It had everything for good health and strength.

"Good choice!" I said as I grabbed myself a bowl and sat across from her, I saw a man walk in with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, I grinned and Reyna turned around to look at him, she shrugged and returned to eating.

"Jason! I heard you and Piper got married!" I yelled. He grinned back and ran to me, then gave me a hug.

"Katie, it's been so long, three years! Travis had a heart attack when you, as he told us, evaporated to the castle" he told me, his little scar was moving along with his expressions, Piper always loved that scar.

"Jason, this is Reyna" I told him, he turned to the girl across from me and stuck his arm out. She looked up and then took his hand.

"I think her and Leo might get along very well" I said in his ear. He grinned.

"Reyna!" she looked up as I said this, "Why don't you go to the forges, Leo there will give you a tour, tell him, I said to, he'll do it" I told her, she nodded, confused and got up. We waited a few minutes.

"Valdez!" a voice screamed, it wasn't who we expected though, we both went outside and saw Nyssa looking at Leo and Reyna was next to him just as confused as before.

I shrugged and walked to the cabin that was mine and went in, Travis was sitting on the bed. I walked over.

"Hey" I said, he lighted up, happy.

"Hey Katie!" he said, I smiled and we sat down and talked for a while.

"Come on! We're going to miss dinner!" Chris yelled to our cabin, we grinned at each other.

"Race ya!" we both said and took off.

**Antoher 3 years later**

"Zoë!" Thalia was screaming as she chased her daughter along with her husband. The little girl had Lukes eyes and Thalia's raven black hair, she looked more like her mother than her father.

"Travis, if we had a child what would they look like?" I asked my new husband as we were sitting down on a bench watching the family of three.

"If it was a girl, she would have my chocolate hair and your pretty grass eyes" he told me.

"If it were a boy he'd have my almond hair and your sky blue eyes" I told him, we walked over to the cabin where Piper and Jason lived, they were playing with their daughter Skye, she had Piper's looks and changing eyes and Jason's personality and blonde hair, she was a beautiful little girl.

"Hey guys, have you seen Leo and Reyna?" Piper asked us, I shook my head, knowing where they were, Leo's cabin.

"Annabeth and Percy went raiding so can you guys take care of Dylan?" Jason asked us, Annabeth and Percy went to get more food for us and I didn't know? Hmm, usually they tell me. I nodded and went to Percy's cabin with Travis close to me. The walls looked like you were underwater and the floor looked like the sea floor. The top was being viewed underwater, so it looked like fish were swimming all around them. They had a light grey bed and a crib with grey sheets as well.

We saw Dylan in his crib sleeping, he looked just like Percy, a smaller version except, he had Annabeth's startling grey eyes, he was adorable. I sat down on two chairs that were made of a special kind of water that made it so we could sit on it and not fall through or get wet, it stayed where it was and was very comfortable, Travis sat in the one across from me.

"So I heard that Rachel and Nico are a thing now, funny, his dad is gifted with the dead and she is the complete opposite of that, but they never met before camp." Travis said, we talked more and more, until Dylan woke up.

"Hush, it's okay, Dylan it's okay, aunt Katie and uncle Travis are here" I said walking fastly towards him. I picked him up and lightly bounced him around in my arms, Travis got him baby food, him being two, and fed his nephew.

"Katie, I think we have a new camper" Travis said looking out the door to the cabin which was open, I walked outside with Dylan in my arms, playing with Travis's finger as we walked out. Nico was with Lacey finding new half bloods for the camp, we liked to train them for our parents enimies that want to kill us. It was a guy with light brown hair and the same color eyes, he looked maybe 17 or something. Travis and I walked up to him, Travis's finger was still in Dylan's tiny grasp.

"Katie, Travis, Dylan" Nico said looking at each of us as he said our name, I smiled a little when he addressed Dylan. "This is Kyle, he's a son of Hephaestus, Leo, Nyssa, and Beckendorf's brother, we found him walking around the woods with half a bottle of water and little food, we took him in and Nyssa's building him a cabin right now"

"Is that your son?" he asked us, I laughed.

"No, a friends, they're out getting food and more clothes for everyone, but we are married" I told him. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, welcome to camp Half-blood!" I said.


End file.
